Always Fighting
by Onomatopoeia Barbie
Summary: SasuNaru. PWP. Sasuke and Naruto are always fighting, even in bed. (Seme!Sasuke x Uke!Naruto)


Title: **Always Fighting**  
Author: **Onomatopoeia Barbie**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Genre: **PWP/Romance**

Synopsis: **SasuNaru. PWP. Sasuke and Naruto are always fighting, even in bed.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. If I did? Oh boy! The show would be a hardcore Yaoi anime. I mean a really naughty and explicit one.**

* * *

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't you know any other tricks besides that one, loser?" Sasuke asked him in a mocking voice, as he dodged the black ball with grace.

He didn't realized that it was jut a distraction, he was so predictable. Naruto knew that he would waste time in mocking him. Thanks to those few seconds, Naruto took him by surprise, appearing behind him, wrapping his right arm around his neck, suffocating him. Sasuke opened his eyes in horror, this shouldn't be happening. He should've beat him. This wasn't the first time he had fought him, they were constantly playing a game of Hide & Seek.

He didn't have time to react, Naruto turned him around, letting the air go back to his lungs, that was a big mistake, with renewed strength he managed to break free from Naruto's arms, but the blond ninja punched his lip. Sasuke took a step back, just the needed space to look at the victory grin adorning Naruto's face.

If Naruto thought that he could beat him with that pathetic move, he was surely mistaken. He would show him what The last remaining Uchiha was capable of.

He could get back at Naruto with a kick, he twirled his hips around and kicked him hard. But this wasn't part of the game. He quickly attacked him from the left, but before that, he made him believe he was going to go right, Naruto didn't have time to notice the change of direction and received a powerful kick to his ribs, making him bend forward in pain.

For a moment there, Naruto thought he saw worry in those onyx colored eyes that were looking at him in an unreadable manner. After a few seconds he didn't care to discover what they were hiding. He did the best he could and pounced on top of Sasuke putting his arms around the raven's ribs and making it impossible for him to move. Naruto was stronger, he was better at close range combat. He almost always won during this kind of battles, not that it matter, that much.

Naruto looked at him with an arrogant smirk on his face, copying the one that Sasuke always wore. He licked his lips, staring at his rival's blood running down his lips, wanting to feel that metallic taste.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he never noticed when Sasuke in a violent and sudden movement, gave him a head-butt and, taking advantage of the opportunity he threw him to the ground. Naruto was seeing lights, he was dizzy, that had been a good move. He managed to pull himself together and escaped out of the raven's grasp, rolling around on the floor. Sasuke had had enough. He got up and moved a step forward, with his right hand he grabbed a hold of Naruto s left arm, he pulled him towards him, while he put his right leg in between the blond's legs and shoved him down to the ground.

Naruto was trapped under the weight of Sasuke's body. And he noticed, finally, how Sasuke was getting closer and closer to him. Aligning their bodies. He noticed Sasuke s hard member, and became aware of his own necessity. Sasuke moved his mouth next to his neck, and exhaled slowly, making all the hairs on his body stand up, getting goosebumps. He tried to get free, but Sasuke didn't let him.

He got on his knees and crouched over Naruto and Naruto didn't have any intention in moving. He brought his face lower, kissed his neck, giving it light bites and licks. He wanted to tie Naruto down to the ground, roughly undress him and fuck him right here. And he would probably do just that but, binding him wouldn't be necessary. He helped Naruto in turning around, making him stare at him. Sasuke still had blood on his lips and Naruto couldn't stop himself, he took out his tongue and licked it. When he felt satisfied, he kissed him passionately, biting, demanding more, their teeth clashed and their mouths fought for control, tongues, teeth.

Sasuke was out of control, completely focused on that hard kiss, full of force and necessity. Naruto was lost in the feeling of their bodies rubbing against one another, on the hands of Sasuke that were trying to undress him, incapable of thinking about using his chidori, to undress him in an instant.

They fought against their desire, against their bodies, until they were finally naked, one on top of the other, hot, aroused, filled with bite-marks and bruises. Sasuke was still on top of Naruto kissing his neck, biting it, still maintaining the battle, the battle to dominate, to make orders, to win that battle that filled them with lust. Without ever stopping to ask themselves why.

They weren't up for any more games or stallings. Sasuke descended rapidly, until he reached his already hard cock. He took a few seconds to look at it, it was a type of thing that Naruto would never ever understand. Naruto was oblivious to his attractiveness. Of how it affected Sasuke.

Without thinking it twice, he put Naruto s dick inside his mouth, sucking it and brushing his teeth against it, not in a gentle way. He didn't want to be gentle, he wanted to be rough, show Naruto that everything was his fault, the pleasure, the pain of wanting him so much, being worried of wanting him so much in an irrational way. Irrational and uncomprehensive. To him and to all the fucking world.

He noticed that Naruto was becoming undone, losing the will to fight back and remain in control of his emotions, for maintaining control. In the end he gave up, having that mouth sucking and licking his cock and having that hand reaching between his legs was enough. He let himself go. _You have control_, was implied in his actions. He didn't talk, only moaned, with his eyes closed, his hands were rolled into tight fists, and drops of sweat were rolling down his entire skin.

Sasuke had had enough, the body to body fight had really turned him on. That was this game was all about. He suckled a couple of times. He turned Naruto s body around, he wanted hard and rough sex, he would have more time to appreciate Naruto s body another time. But not right now, now was the perfect time to unleash all of his pent-up energy, the rage, the frustrations, the injustices. To think only about his pleasure, about all of the arousement he developed from fighting, something they had discovered over the years. During the same time that they were shocked to find their rivalry's origin came from something entirely different from, what they first thought was caused by being competitive and wanting to best the other one.

Sasuke turned him around, making him lay on his back once more. Naruto felt some soft lips lick his thighs; every lick, every caress was telling him that he wanted to fuck, _I need to fuck you_, _I need to be a part of you_.

That mouth stopped twirling his tongue from inside his entrance once the blond started moving around to look for the tube of lube from inside his pants. He felt a cold and sweet smelling liquid in his entrance. He jumped a bit in shock when he felt that icy cold substance and that reaction wasn't anything more than a preview of what was about to come.

Sasuke positioned himself in front of Naruto s entrance and penetrated him in one single push. He waited a few seconds for Naruto to relax under his body and started moving. Slow, tediously, tight. One hand in each of Naruto s sides, squeezing, feeling every muscle in his back relax.

Fighting was a type of tradition for them. A pleasure that they both shared, both of them got turned on like a couple of perverts whenever they rubbed their bodies against each other in a fight. It didn't matter anymore who beat who, or who was more agile or stronger. The only that mattered was that they were them two, that it was their secret, their intimacy. Their fucking kink. That's why, every evening they would disappear, without even giving any excuses; they would meet at the same hour, every day in the same place, they would exchange a couple of jutsus, punches, kicks, nothing to actually cause any real damage.

It was so logical. Having that small satisfaction when they fought and realized why they reacted like this, so much sexual-frustration. Their little fights explained why, how and when.

They were both perverts that got off in fighting each other.

It was obvious that they would end up together.

* * *

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**


End file.
